Serial Of Life
by K.Kagato
Summary: Kota yang hancur karena pembunuh berantai. Melarikan diri hanya akan mempersingkat hidupmu. Salah satu cara untuk tetap hidup adalah memecahkan mistrinya.
1. Chapter 1

Yah, akhirnya bisa update lagi XD

Kali ini cerita yang sudah lama tapi kupost setelah revisi :v

Karena sudah selesai, jadi update nya 3 hari sekali XD

Silahkan dibaca ya XD

* * *

 **"Serial of Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Mystery, Drama .

Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.

Chapter 1 : Unbelievable Feeling.

* * *

Normal POV

.

Dunia yang cerah. Mentari bersinar dari timur ke barat membuat seluruh warna terlihat sangat jelas. Lekukan senyum cerah tertera pada raut muka setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Kicauan burung nan merdu mengiringi segala kegembiraan masyarakat. Irama ketukan sepatu di sepanjang jalan juga ikut memerdukan keceriaan pengguna jalan itu.

Bagaikan semua masalah yang berubah menjadi debu. Begitu bahagianya sampai melupakan masalah yang mereka miliki.

Tapi, tidak semua kota akan merasakan keindahan dan kedamaian bagaikan surga. Di Pulau Hokkaido, terdapat kota kecil yang jarang memiliki pengunjung dari luar kota atapun luar pulau. Dulunya, kota itu adalah salah satu kota paling menarik banyak perhatian orang dengan sungai besar yang mengelilinginya. Namun, sesuatu yang mengerikan menimpa kota kecil itu.

 _Serial Killer_ , seseorang dengan niat membunuh tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun. Di kota itu hanya ada satu pembunuh berantai, namun pembunuh itu bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diatasi oleh polisi atau tentara seperti biasanya.

Menurut seluruh berita, siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya akan dibunuh secara sadis. Tercatat, hampir lebih dari tiga puluh orang telah ia bunuh. Dua puluh diantaranya adalah polisi dan tentara yang menghalangi jalannya.

Seiring beredarnya berita itu, masyarakat sekitar mulai dilanda kepanikan hebat. Alunan suara yang merdu berubah menjadi sekumpulan teriakan histeris. Perasaan takut akan kematian mengguyur seisi kota. Irama detukan sepatu menjadi sangat kacau.

Masyarakat beramai-ramai lari keluar dari kota mengerikan itu. Saling mendesak pun tidak bisa dihindari karena banyaknya populasi. Saling menabrak pun juga menambah kekacuan di kota itu.

Namun pelarian itu berubah menjadi tragedi yang mengerikan. Hampir semua orang yang ingin melarikan diri itu terbunuh dengan sadisnya. Beberapa ledakan muncul di beberapa jalur pelarian juga.

Di salah satu jalur pelarian dihadang oleh pembunuh berantai itu sendiri. Transportasi yang biasa digunakan juga ikut diledakan oleh bom. Bukan hanya di bagian bus, di bagian kereta api dan pesawat juga ikut diledakan. Semua jalur telah ditutup oleh satu orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Masyarakat semakin diguncangi oleh ketakutan. Berusaha lari pun akan berdampak kematian lebih cepat. Pembunuh berantai itu lebih cerdas dari orang lain. Merencanakan mendahului orang lain dan menyelesaikan tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Orang-orang mulai mencemaskan diri mereka sendiri. Jalan kehidupan mereka menjadi sangat terbatas. Ekonomi penduduk setempat juga terbilang minimun. Dan satu-satunya cara agar kehidupan di kota itu kembali normal adalah dengan mengungkap siapa pembunuh berantai itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak tragedi pelarian itu. Dari satu tahun, jumlah korban dari pembunuhan berantai itu mencapai lebih dari tiga ratus orang. Tidak termasuk korban dari tragedi pelarian itu.

Menurut berita yang dikabarkan, setiap harinya akan ada seseorang yang dibunuh. Terkecuali pada hari Minggu. Belum ada kepastian dari polisi juga mengapa di hari Minggu tidak ada orang yang terbunuh.

Di setiap aksinya, terdapat sebuah coretan menggunakan darah sang korban. Banyak yang menganggap coretan itu hanyalah iseng saja. Tapi ada juga yang menganggap itu adalah pesan dari sang pembunuh itu.

Dalam pesan itu, belum ditemukan latar belakang dari aksinya dan alasan dibuatnya pesan itu. Bahkan polisi yang katanya bisa meringkus berbagai kejahatan belum menemukan sedikitpun celah. Sampai-sampai melibatkan masyarakat untuk ikut memecahkan misteri itu.

"Jangan ceritakan kejadian gila itu lagi. Sudah puluhan kali kau menceritakannya," geram Gumiya di bangku kelasnya.

Megpoid Gumiya, siswa kelas 2-B SMA Gukouko yang saat ini sedang dilanda kebosanan. Rambut hijau daunnya seakan-akan membuatnya terlihat cerah. Namun tatapan lesu iris _emerald_ -nya membuat kecerahannya luntur. Bukan hanya kali ini Gumiya terlihat lesu, hampir kesehariannya hanyalah bermalas-malasan. Sampai-sampai ketakutan akan pembunuhan itu tidak bisa menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ayolah Gumiya, bersemangatlah untuk memecahkan misteri pembunuhan itu," sahut Kaito, sahabat Gumiya sejak kecil.

Shion Kaito, sahabat Gumiya yang duduk di kelas 2-A. Tampang cerianya selalu mendukung Gumiya untuk selalu bersemangat. Surai biru cerah dan iris _Sapphire_ -nya membuat keceriaannya disukai oleh para gadis di sekolah.

Tidak seperti Gumiya, Kaito tidak pernah ingin bermalas-malasan di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Semangat hidupnya seakan-akan menganggap kematian akan datang kapan saja.

"Meski hadiahnya jutaan, itu tetap tidak akan membuatku bersemangat," balas Gumiya membersihkan mejanya dan bersiap pulang.

"Oh! Mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat Rin menunggu terlalu lama," setelah mengucapkan itu, seketika mimik muka Kaito berubah drastis.

"He~ jadi sudah waktunya untuk menjadi siscon kah?" sindir Kaito dengan senyum aneh.

"Lebih baik daripada memburu orang misterius," balas Gumiya menarik tasnya.

"Oh! Sebelum itu..." Kaito menggeledah tasnya dan mengambil sebuah foto, "ambil ini!" kata Kaito menyerahkan foto.

Gumiya mengambil dan melihati foto itu. Foto itu berisi kode terakhir dari sang pembunuh berantai itu. isi kode itu adalah:

NO.326

96KN

LE 'ZWANG' 14

K.O

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh kode ini," Gumiya menggeram lalu melemparkan foto itu ke Kaito.

Gumiya pun memulai langkahnya meninggalkan sahabatnya. Sebelum mencapai pintu kelas, Kaito sempat memperingati Gumiya untuk segera pulang. Gumiya meliriki tatapan Kaito yang sangat serius itu. Tidak bisa Kaito menatap Gumiya seperti ini. Biasanya akan ada lekukan senyum meski sedikit. Tapi kali ini lekukan itu terbalik. Gumiya tidak membalas perkataan itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sore pun tiba. Gumiya masih berjalan menyusuri gang-gang perumahan. Sesekali ia harus melewati jalan raya untuk sampai rumah dengan cepat. Begitu sampai di jalan raya, Gumiya teringat soal perkataan Kaito begitu melihat minimarket di seberangnya. Namun perkataan Kaito begitu bertentangan dengan permintaan adik iparnya, Kagamine Rin.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Rin sempat menitipkan pesan untuk membeli beberapa roti tawar beserta selai kacang kepada Gumiya karena persediaan di rumah sudah habis. Awalnya Gumiya ingin menolak. Tetapi karena Rin memaksa, Gumiya mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah adiknya.

Pikiran Gumiya menjadi sangat kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus mengutamakan perkataan sahabatnya atau adiknya. Ketakutan akan keputusan yang salah membuatnya harus berpikir melebihi biasanya.

Di akhir pemikirannya, Gumiya memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Rin agar mengunci semua pintu. Begitu selesai mengirimkan pesan, Gumiya segera masuk ke minimarket untuk membeli kebutuhannya.

"Selamat datang,"

Di dalam minimarket itu, tidak ada pengunjung kecuali Gumiya sendiri. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi ketika Gumiya datang di waktu sore. Sepi pembeli. Alasannya cukup sederhana, takut akan kegelapan. Kebanyakan, penduduk setempat memilih untuk berbelanja di pagi atau siang hari. Sore hari adalah waktu dimana mereka harus menyembunyikan dan mengunci diri di dalam rumah.

Gumiya merasakan hawa buruk akan terjadi. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil roti tawar dan selai kacang lalu membayarnya di kasir. Tampang Gumiya memang tidak terlihat panik, namun dalam hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan khawatir soal perkataan Kaito beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat di kasir, Gumiya melihat gadis seumurannya dengan surai pink agak keputihan. Sudah pasti kalau gadis itu adalah penjaga kasir. Tapi baru kali ini Gumiya melihat seorang gadis yang berani bekerja di waktu malam.

"Kau terlihat tidak takut sama sekali," sapa gadis kasir itu.

"Begitulah," balas Gumiya sangat dingin.

Gadis kasir itu melihati Gumiya dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Tatapan mata gadis itu begitu aneh. Bahkan hampir menyamai Kaito waktu itu, "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" ujar gadis itu diselangi memasukkan roti tawar dan selai kacang yang Gumiya beli ke dalam kantong plastik.

Gumiya terkejut. Seorang gadis di awal pertemuannya bisa tahu apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Gumiya berusaha mengelak. Tapi tatapan gadis itu membuatnya harus mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Gumiya melirik ke arah tanda pengenal gadis itu. Tertulis 'IA' yang membuktikan kalau itu adalah nama sang gadis kasir.

"Ugh—"

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang secepatnya," IA memotong perkataan Gumiya dengan tatapan anehnya.

Perasaan Gumiya semakin khawatir. Sudah kedua kalinya ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Gumiya menyempatkan berterima kasih lalu pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu. Tak disangka, saat keluar dari minimarket langit sudah gelap. Genggaman Gumiya semakin kuat. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Setiap langkah larinya, selalu ada perasaan gelisah yang berlebihan. Pikirannya tidak luput dari perkataan IA dan Kaito sebelumnya. Dua orang itu berkata seolah-olah bisa melihat masa depan. Mata yang dipancarkan juga membuat perasaan takut yang selama ini Gumiya pendam muncul dengan sendirinya.

Drrttt

Ponsel Gumiya bergetar. Gumiya meraih kantongnya sambil berlari. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia akan mencapai rumahnya. Sesaat membuka pesan itu, Gumiya dikagetkan dengan suara vas yang pecah.

Suara itu membuat langkah Gumiya semakin kencang. Asal suaranya tidak salah lagi berasal dari rumahnya. Setelah suara vas, disusul dengan gebrakan pintu yang sangat keras. Gumiya semakin panik. Kepanikkan itupun bertambah ketika ia melihat isi pesan itu.

From : Kagamine Rin

Subject : Kosong

Lari

Begitu memalihkan pandangan dari HP-nya ke jalan sempit, Gumiya di hadapi oleh sesosok gadis berambut pirang berjalan pincang ke arahnya. Mata Gumiya melototi gadis itu. Bau asing mulai menyelimuti hidungnya. Semakin dekat gadis itu, semakin paniklah dirinya jika dugaan di pikirannya benar.

"Nii-san... L-Lari."

Kali ini Gumiya benar-benar panik. Semua kejadian hari ini ia satukan. Kekhawatiran Kaito, ucapan IA, pesan dari adiknya barusan, dan ucapan gadis pirang yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Begitu cahaya bulan menyinari gadis itu, sungguh terpukullah dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Itu adalah Adiknya, Kagamine Rin. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Pakaiannya penuh sayatan pertanda sang pelaku menyiksa Rin dengan katana.

Dengan paniknya, Gumiya menyentuh adiknya yang terbujur di hadapan. Meski rambut pirangnya berlumur darah, Gumiya tidak segan-segan memegangnya. Saat Gumiya merubah posisi Rin untuk melihat wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui kalau mata kirinya sudah hilang.

Muka Rin pun mulai tertetesi oleh air mata sang kakak. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan adiknya dengan erat berharap Rin masih bisa mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi itu hanyalah andaian saja. Seseorang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi.

\- TBC -

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ^^

Nantikan Chap selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"Serial of Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Drama .**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine..**

 **Chapter 2 : Dead-End Mind.**

* * *

"Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini, Rin," gumam Gumiya di depan bingkai foto Rin.

Setelah pemakaman adiknya, Gumiya memilih untuk tinggal di asrama dan tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Walau pemakamannya berlangsung di pagi hari, bukan berarti harus meninggalkan sekolah. Kaito yang mengikuti pemakaman itu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi Gumiya. Ia tahu, akan memperburuk hati Gumiya jika memaksanya masuk sekolah. Karena itu, Kaito hanya berkunjung lalu pergi.

Berjam-jam sudah Gumiya berada di kamarnya. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara bel sekolah. Namun berapa kalipun bel sekolah berbunyi, Gumiya tetap duduk di ranjang dan melihati foto Rin. Tatapan kosongnya begitu awet dari pagi sampai sekarang. Kakinya bergerak hanya untuk ke kamar mandi dan makan saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada di sana?"

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang gadis yang bersandar dekat pintu. Gumiya melirik ke gadis yang diduga pernah ia jumpai. Gadis dengan surai pink agak keputihan, IA.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" kata Gumiya menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengetok pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab apapun," ucap IA menghampiri Gumiya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Sahabatmu yang memberitahu."

"Kaito, kah."

Gumiya menghelakan nafas panjang. Mungkin terdengar bohong jika Gumiya mengatakan tidak bosan di ruangan. Faktanya, Gumiya berkali-kali memainkan jarinya sejak Kaito pergi. Memang tidak salah kalau Gumiya sering menatapi foto Rin, tapi bukan berarti bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri.

"Raut mukamu menunjukan perasaanmu yang tidak bisa kau tangani. Aku datang karena tahu dirimu akan menjadi seperti ini," ucap gadis itu menepuk pundak Gumiya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Gumiya melirik ke IA. Ketika IA menatap Gumiya, tiba-tiba Gumiya merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Beban pikirannya berkurang seraya melihat manik biru milik IA. Semakin lama, Gumiya melihat sebuah ingatan lamanya melalui tatapan IA.

Dulunya, Rin sangat ingin menjadi detektif terkenal. Saking inginnya, Rin memaksa Gumiya untuk menjadi detektif juga. Berkali-kali Gumiya menolak Rin. Tetapi sekeras apapun tolakannya, Rin tetap memaksanya.

Gumiya sadar kalau keputusan waktu itu adalah keputusan paling buruk yang pernah ia ambil. Jika saja sejak dulu ia menuruti keinginan adiknya, pasti Rin... bukan hanya Rin, jumlah korban akan berkurang drastis.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Gumiya?" tak disangka, Kaito sudah berada di depan pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat seperti menyapa, "sudah waktunya untuk beraksi, kan?"

Gumiya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang bisa melihat isi hatinya. Ia tidak salah dalam memilih teman, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kita ada di minimarket?" ucap Gumiya penuh kebingungan.

"Untuk kerja tentunya," balas Kaito dengan senyuman.

"Seharusnya kita ada di tempat lain untuk menyelidiki pembunuh itu," suara Gumiya serasa melemas setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

Setelah bangkitnya semangat Gumiya, Kaito mengajak Gumiya menuju ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja Kaito tidak mengatakan kemana tujuannya. Tetapi saking semangatnya, Gumiya lupa untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Kaito dengan mudah. Alhasil, mereka sekarang berada di minimarket tempat IA kerja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan, IA-chan kerja di sini," ucap Kaito selesai memakai seragam kerja, "Aku duluan ya."

Kaito pun menuju ke kasir menemani IA. Sedangkan Gumiya menuju ke ruang penyimpanan untuk melakukan pegecekan. Sewaktu melamar kerja, Kaito begitu bersemangat sampai mengerahkan seluruh senyumnya agar diterima.

Sang manajer sangat kewalahan karena senyum Kaito. Dengan pasrahnya, sang manajer menerima Gumiya dan Kaito. Setelah itupun sang manajer membagikan tugas. Kaito di bagian kasir sedangkan Gumiya bagian pengecekkan barang.

Kaito sangat senang sampai meneriaki kesenangannya. Gumiya mengira kalau dia lebih cocok di kasir. Tetapi saat dipikirkan lagi, Gumiya sadar jika pengecekkan barangnya sudah selesai dia bisa istirahat dengan tetang. Tanpa sadar Gumiya juga ikut senang. Karenanya.

.

.

.

"Nee, Shion-kun," kata IA mengawali pembicaraan.

"Panggil saja Kaito," balas Kaito dengan senyum.

"Uh... Kaito..-kun, apa Megpoid-kun benar-benar bisa memecahkan misterinya?" tanya IA terdengar tidak begitu yakin dengan Gumiya.

"Panggil dia Gumiya saja. Lagipula dia juga tidak ingin dipanggil Megpoid," ucap Kaito melihati pintu menuju ruang istirahat.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Dulu Gumiya sering memecahkan misteri tersulit saat duduk di bangku SMP. Hebatnya dia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari," Kaito mengangkat kepalanya memandangi langit-langit.

"Lalu kena—"

"Tapi sejak saat itu Gumiya dimintai tolong oleh puluhan orang untuk memecahkan misteri yang lain," sela Kaito dengan nada kasihan, "Jika kau jadi Gumiya, bagaimana perasaanmu kalau setiap harinya harus memecahkan misteri lebih dari sepuluh sehari?" Kaito menatap IA dengan tatapan sedih seperti sebelumnya.

Belum mengucapkan apapun, mata IA sudah berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Gumiya yang setiap harinya dimintai tolong oleh puluhan orang. IA tahu betul bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan seperti manusia biasa. Terkurung di dalam ratusan misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

"Karena emosi, Gumiya mengamuk sampai berubah menjadi _Hulk_ " lanjut Kaito mengada-ada.

"Kaito-kun pasti mengada-ada," tawa IA sambil menutupi mulutnya, "aku tahu kalau Gumiya-kun tidak akan mengamuk."

Dengan pelanggan yang mulai sedikit, Kaito dan IA mulai berbincang panjang lebar. Canda tawa juga tak luput dari perbincangan mereka berdua. Sampai mereka lupa kalau ada tujuan lain mereka berkumpul di minimarket itu.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai melakukan pengecekan, Gumiya beristirahat sambil mencoba memikirkan siapa pembunuh berantai itu. Dari kematian Rin, Gumiya terus-terus saja memikirkan apa tujuan dari pembunuh itu. Rin terbunuh dalam keadaan tubuh yang penuh sayatan dan hilangnya satu mata di bagian kiri. Lalu pesan yang ia tinggalkan:

NO.327

184KO

RH 'UNTERDRUCKUNG' 17

K.O

Gumiya mengambil sebuah foto di meja. Sebenarnya ada banyak foto tapi Gumiya mengambil satu yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kode pembunuhan sebelum Rin terbunuh.

Nomor di urutan awal itu pasti jumlah korbannya. Pesan-pesan sebelumnya juga ada nomor seperti itu dan sebelum membunuh Rin nomornya juga tepat di belakangnya. Lalu masalah kedua adalah baris selanjutnya. Angka dan hurufnya terlihat sangat acak.

Di pembunuhan sebelumnya juga sama. Angka dan huruf yang misterius, '96KN'. Jika itu angka dan huruf acak, mengapa pembunuh berantai itu bersusah payah membuatnya? Kalau dilihat baris selanjutnya, huruf dan angka itu menjadi peran utamanya.

Di baris selanjutnya, "LE 'ZWANG' 14" juga terlihat aneh. Soal 'LE', Gumiya berpikir kalau itu adalah target musuh. 'LE' berarti _Left Eye_ yang berarti mata kiri. Gumiya belum meminta catatan korban milik Kaito. Jadi Gumiya menganggap pikiran itu sebagai kemungkinan saja.

Lalu kata 'ZWANG' seperti dari bahasa Jeman yang artinya pembatasan. Angka '14' terlihat aneh. Kalau 'K.O' mungkin berarti _Knocked Out_ atau istilah di game adalah mati. Akan beda lagi kalau 'K.O' itu tanpa titik.

Gumiya berpikir kalau analisa seperti itu pasti sudah diketahui oleh orang lain. Tapi bingungnya kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyelesaikan misteri ini. Polisi yang bekerja satu tahun penuh tidak mungkin kesusahan karena kasus ini. Tidak ada kabar kalau polisi telah dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai itu. Meski begitu, Gumiya menjadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh polisi itu saat ini.

"Apa pikiranmu sudah berubah lagi, Gumiya?" ucap Kaito kembali dari kasir bersama dengan IA.

"Kami kembali."

"Aku sudah ingin tidur di sini tadi," Gumiya menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja seperti sudah hilang semangat lagi.

"Maaf, Maaf. Kami tadi dihadapi banyak pelanggan," cara berbicara Kaito terdengar mencurigakan. Telihat jelas kalau ucapannya itu bohong. Gumiya tahu, sebenarnya Kaito ingin berbicara dengan IA berduaan saja.

"Apa ada perkembangan, Gumiya-kun?" tanya IA melihati foto yang ada di meja.

"Tidak ada. Semuanya masih seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan."

Gumiya masih saja memikirkan kemungkinannya. Walau semangatnya hilang, pikiran tetap tertuju ke pesan aneh itu. Berkali-kali ia memainkan jarinya pertanda kebingungannya. Kaito dan IA hanya melihati foto yang di meja saja. Semua foto yang ada di meja adalah milik Kaito yang ingin sekali menjadi fotografer sekaligus detektif.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap IA membereskan barangnya di loker.

GREEK

"Hah! Pulang sekarang?" sontak Gumiya berdiri dari kursinya sampai menimbulkan suara gesekan lumayan keras, "lalu tujuan kita kumpul apa?"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang ke Kaito-kun kalau tidak bisa hari ini."

Seketika Gumiya melirik ke arah Kaito. Tatapan sinis pun Gumiya pakai sampai membuat Kaito tidak bisa memandangi Gumiya, "Kuharap kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal, Kaito!" seru Gumiya mendekati Kaito.

"Y-Yaa... a-aku hanya ingin mengenal IA-chan lebih dalam saja, aha... ahaha," balas Kaito memalingkan pandangannya dari Gumiya.

"Argh! Terserah kau saja," geram Gumiya menuju lokernya, "tapi lain kali akan ada akibatnya," Gumiya melirik ke arah Kaito lagi dengan tajamnya.

"D-D-Dimengerti."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gumiya mengangkut barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari minimarket tanpa menyapa Kaito ataupun IA. Kaito dan IA sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya karena Gumiya sedang kesal. Kalau disapapun, mereka tahu kalau Gumiya hanya membalas dengan singkat.

Sebelum kembali ke asrama, Gumiya mengunjungi rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Jarak rumah dengan minimarket terbilang dekat. Tak perlu menggunakan waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke rumanya.

Begitu sampai di rumah, keadaan tidak banyak berubah sejak kerusakan akibat pembunuh berantai itu. Semuanya berantakan. Yang berubah hanyalah hilangnya darah di seluruh lantai. Karena takut ingatan kelamnya kembali, sesegera mungkin Gumiya mengambil barangnya lalu pergi.

Ketika melewati kamar Rin, tak sengaja Gumiya melihat secarik kertas di dekat pintu kamar Rin. Karena penasaran, Gumiya mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

'Dia menangis.'

Gumiya memasukkan kertas itu ke kantongnya dan secepatnya kembali ke asrama. Kalau Gumiya memikirkan maksud tulisan itu, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama dan bisa-bisa ingatan tentang Rin kembali lagi.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama, Gumiya terpikirkan oleh sikap IA barusan. Kemarin IA bekerja sampai larut malam. Namun hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pamit lebih awal. Meski Gumiya belum mengetahui alasannya, tapi Gumiya masih saja mencurigai IA.

Tingkah awalnya yang tahu akan kekhawatiran Gumiya dan aksinya yang tiba-tiba membantunya untuk menyelesaikan misteri. Rencana bergabung dengan musuh tanpa diketahui adalah rencana paling sempurna. Itulah yang Gumiya pikirkan selama perjalanannya.

"Hei sialan! Sebaiknya kau menyerahkan semua yang kau punya saat ini!"

Gumiya menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak seorang lelaki seumurannya sedang di kelilingi oleh sekumpulan preman. Dari sorot mata lelaki itu, terlihat kalau dia sedang dalam kesusahan. Gumiya mendesis. Sesekali ia ingin melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya namun suara preman itu membuatnya harus bertindak sesuatu. Keinginannya untuk pulangnya pun menjadi tertunda karena masalah baru itu.

"Oi Kalian semua! Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah baru!" seru Gumiya masuk ke dalam kumpulan preman itu.

"Huh? Jangan sok jadi pahlawan kau!" balas preman itu mendekati Gumiya dengan tatapan sok kuat.

Tanpa memandang banyak orang, Gumiya membanting preman yang ada di dekatnya. Reaksi preman lain pun berubah. Mereka semua mengambil pisau di sakunya lalu menyerang Gumiya secara bersamaan.

Serangan bertubi-tubi pun dilancarkan oleh para preman itu tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengenai. Seakan-akan Gumiya mengetahui gerakan preman itu sebelum menyerangnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak terlihat kelelahan setelah menghindari banyak serangan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghindarinya?" ucap salah satu preman itu.

"Akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga!" seru Gumiya melihati jam lalu meletakkan tasnya.

Dalam sekejap, Gumiya berhasil membanting preman-preman itu tanpa disadari oleh preman itu sendiri. Berkali-kali para preman itu bangkit lalu menyerang Gumiya. Tetapi pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap saja, dibanting oleh Gumiya berkali-kali.

Preman itu pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri daripada melawannya. Mereka berpikir kalau Gumiya sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Belum lagi ia tidak kelelahan setelah banyak membanting orang.

Gumiya melirik ke lelaki yang ada di depannya. Surai ungu tua yang diikat di belakang dengan iris ungu gelapnya, "Masalah selesai, lebih baik kau pulang sebelum malam tiba," kata Gumiya kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab apapun. Gumiya sama sekali tak mempedulikannya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun lelaki surai ungu itu menghentikan langkah Gumiya dengan menarik tangan kirinya.

"Selamatkan aku..." kata lelaki itu sangat pelan.

"Aku suda—"

"SELAMATKAN AKU DARI PEMBUNUH BERANTAI!"

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ^^

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**"Serial of Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Drama .**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 3 : Important Point**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gumiya melirik ke arah lelaki itu.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo, sama sepertimu, orang yang ingin menyelesaikan misteri pembunuhan ini," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang menyelidiki misteri itu?" Gumiya menyeringai sampai tatapannya berubah seperti iblis.

"K-Kau si _Lazy Myterius_ , Megpoid Gumiya, kan?" ucap pria itu ketakutan.

"Sejak kapan aku punya julukan gila itu?" Gumiya heran. Dulunya dia memang pernah memecahkan banyak misteri tapi tidak tahu kalau pernah mendapatkan julukan dari orang lain," Lalu, apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Gumiya-san tidak tahu soal arti pesan sang pembunuh itu?"

Gumiya terkejut. Kandungan perkataan Gakupo barusan seolah-olah ia tahu arti pesan itu, "Kau tahu itu?" tanya Gumiya melototi Gakupo.

"B-Begitulah. J-Jangan melotot seperti itu. Itu membuatku merinding," Gakupo melangkah mundur berkali-kali karena raut muka Gumiya yang menyeramkan.

"Lebih baik jelaskan atau aku tidak menolongmu!" seru Gumiya sudah layaknya pembunuh berantai itu sendiri.

"B-B-B-B-Baiklah!" balas Gakupo benar-benar ketakutan.

Sebelum menjelaskan teorinya, Gakupo mengambil beberapa catatan dari tasnya yang sudah lama bertengger di semak-semak lalu menyerahkannya kepada Gumiya. Saat dibuka, isinya sangat berantakan. Mata Gumiya sampai tidak kuat untuk melihat tulisan itu.

"Sebenarnya hanya teoriku saja. Di baris kedua dari pesan pembunuh adalah targetnya berikutnya. Apa Gumiya-san ingat pesan sebelumnya?" ucap Gakupo menunjuk ke arah catatan yang dipegang Gumiya.

"Kalau tidak salah 96KN," balas Gumiya memegangi dagunya, "jangan-jangan..."

"Benar. Huruf itu diambil dari huruf awal dan huruf akhir target selanjutnya," jelas Gakupo begitu ringkas, "'K' untuk Kagamine dan 'N' untuk Rin."

Gumiya sangat terkejut. Selama ini, ia mengira kode itu ditunjukkan kepada korban saat itu juga. Tak disangka ternyata untuk target berikutnya. Semuanya juga diperjelas di buku catatan miliknya. Pantas saja semuanya menjadi tidak masuk akal jika disambungkan dengan korban di saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana dengan angkanya?" tanya Gumiya mengembalikan buku catatan Gakupo.

"Angka 14 itu adalah umur korbannya. Tapi untuk 96 aku masih belum tahu."

Penyelesaian kasus itu hampir selesai. Sedikit lagi arti pesan itu akan terungkap. Tapi membutuhkan informasi yang lebih baik dari ini. Gumiya berpikir akan lebih cepat lagi kalau melihat langsung pembunuhan itu atau menyelidiki di tempat pembunuhan itu sendiri.

"Ini hari Sabtu, berarti besok tidak ada pembunuhan," batin Gumiya.

"Jadi... bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Damai sekali," gumam Gumiya berbaring di kasurnya.

Malam sudah berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda serangan dari sang pembunuh berantai. Suasana kamarnya sangatlah damai. Pintu masih awet, tidak ada sayatan pedang, dan tidak ada bau darah. Yang terpenting lagi, Gakupo masih hidup.

"Apa aku salah perkiraan lagi?" batin Gumiya.

'KO' yang dimaksudkan bukan Kamui Gakupo, melainkan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana? Ada orang lain yang memiliki nama depan 'K' dan akhiran 'O'? Kalau banyaknya orang yang memiliki nama itu, sama saja seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami.

Saat melihat berita lewat TV, ada kabar kalau seseorang telah terbunuh dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Namanya adalah Kasane Teto. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari asrama. Tapi apa yang membuat dia menjadi korbannya?

"Sial! Semuanya kembali ke awal lagi!" kesal Gumiya.

Informasi dari Gakupo memang berguna, tapi akan tidak berguna kalau tidak tahu lebih lengkapnya. Buku catatan Gakupo sudah dibaca penuh oleh Gumiya. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada kemajuan lagi.

"Kalau saja ada keajaiban," gumam Gumiya berpindah dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

"Gumiya-san, aku pamit dulu ya," ucap Gakupo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh! Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Gumiya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Banyak rumor yang mengakatan kalau kamar mandi adalah tempat paling cocok untuk berpikir. Gumiya mencoba rumor itu untuk mencari keajaiban. Ia berdiri dan membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh air _shower_ -nya. Begitu sunyi. Gumiya menutup matanya sebagai keseriusannya berpikit.

Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Gumiya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir selama lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia pun keluar dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sialan! Airnya terlalu dingin bua-,"

Gumiya terfokus ke sebuah berita. Isi berita itu cuman pelajaran mengenai kompas dimana dijelaskan kalau utara adalah nol derajat, timur sembilan puluh derajat, dan seterusnya. Di waktu yang sama, Gumiya teringat oleh rumahnya yang berada di kota bagian timur.

"Bagian timur... sembilan puluh derajat..." gumamnya, "ITU DIA!"

Keajaiban datang. Misteri kode pembunuhan sudah terungkap. Angka sebelum dua huruf di baris pertama adalah lokasi korban. Rumah Gumiya berada di daerah timur. Angka '96' sendiri juga berarti bagian timur. Lalu angka selanjutnya adalah '184'. Menurut berita pembunuhan tadi pagi, korban pembunuhan berantai ada di daerah selatan. Berarti itu sangat cocok.

Gumiya berpikir Gakupo tidak diincar karena tempat tinggalnya berada di bagian barat dan asrama ini berada di daerah tenggara. Pikirannya pun menjadi ceria berkat keajaiban itu. Dan dengan ini, Gumiya bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya dengan cepat. Hanya tinggal mencari siapa dalangnya.

Drrrttt

Ponsel Gumiya bergetar di atas kasur. Ia tahu betul kalau itu dari sahabatnya. Bukan karena sudah melihat, tetapi dari waktu. Seharusnya Gumiya sudah berada di minimarket untuk bekerja lagi. Tapi karena kasus yang mengikatnya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan tenang. Terlebih lagi ada Gakupo yang menginap di rumahnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus berdiam sampai siang.

"Ada apa Kaito?" sapa Gumiya lewat telpon.

"Kau ada dimana? Kami menunggumu di sini!" balas Kaito terdengar kesal.

"Aku baru mandi, jadi sa—"

"CEPATLAH! INI SANGAT PENTING!" seru Kaito dengan nada sangat tinggi.

Gumiya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia menutup telponnya lalu bersiap menuju minimarket membawa tasnya. Baru kali ini Kaito berteriak kepadanya. Selama Gumiya berteman dengan Kaito, Kaito hanya berteriak ketika keadaan penting saja. Karena itu, Gumiya bergegas memakai bajunya dan berlari ke supermarket membawa tasnya.

Lesatan kencangnya membuat Gumiya semakin khawatir. Setiap langkahnya harus di sesuaikan dengan jalan untuk menyebrangi jalan dan menghindari banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga harus melanggar lalu lintas agar tidak memakan waktu cukup lama.

Bukan hanya itu, Gumiya juga harus melewati gang sempit demi mempersingkat jalannya. Tapi tak disangka gang itu dipakai oleh banyak orang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gumiya menabrak semua orang yang ada dihadapannya demi melewati orang-orang itu.

Begitu sampai di minimarket, Gumiya menerobos lewat pintu depan untuk menuju ruang peristirahatan. Begitu pintu terbuka, yang terlihat hanyalah Kaito yang mencium tangan IA. Tatapan yang selama ini menunjukkan kekhawatiran berubah menjadi keinginan untuk mengakhiri nyawa sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya penting?" kesal Gumiya dengan tangan mengepal.

Kaito terkejut. Tidak disangka Gumiya bisa datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, "G-G-Gumiya? Sejak kapan kau..." saking paniknya, Kaito sampai lupa untuk melepaskan tangannya dari IA.

"Sejak kalian melupakan kalau aku juga bekerja di sini!" seru Gumiya mendekati sahabatnya itu.

Begitu Gumiya mendekati Kaito, Kaito sadar kalau tangannya masih memegangi tangan IA. Di saat melepaskan tangan IA, rasa kesal Gumiya semakin meningkat sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi iblis. Kaito sangat ketakutan sampai tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya.

"T-T-Tunggu Gumiya, a-aku bisa—"

BRUUKK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, IA langsung memeluk Gumiya dengan mata yang berair. Gumiya dan Kaito sangat terkejut. Setahu mereka, IA sedang dalam keadaan senang sejak tadi.

"T-Tunggu IA, ada apa?" tanya Gumiya kebingungan.

"Aku takut. Aku sangat takut," balasnya sangat pelan.

Gumiya semakin bingung. Padahal biasanya IA bisa tenang-tenang saja. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia bisa begitu ketakutan sampai tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada Gumiya ataupun Kaito?

Karena khawatir, Gumiya membalas pelukan IA. Tangisan IA semakin menjadi. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan IA. Gumiya dan Kaito merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu kalau IA menahan perasaannya selama ini.

Tapi perasaan Kaito bercampur antara sedih dan kesal. Di hadapannya, terlihat jelas sahabatnya sedang memeluk IA dengan eratnya. Bahkan ketika melihat senyum puas Gumiya, Kaito semakin merasakan kesalnya ditikung oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ini pembalasanku."

Itulah yang diucapkan Gumiya melalui senyumnya. Kaito sadar kalau sahabatnya sengaja melakukan itu agar dirinya tidak bermesraan dengan IA saat bekerja. Dengan menghelakan nafas panjang, Kaito menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, IA berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya. Gumiya juga melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya masih saja mengelus kepala IA. Perlahan-lahan IA mengusap air matanya dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi, IA?" tanya Gumiya berhenti mengusap kepala IA.

"Semalam aku berada di rumah sahabatku," ucap IA bernada rendah.

"Siapa sahabatmu itu?" tanya Gumiya.

"Kasane Teto."

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

.

.

Silahkan ditunggu update selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**"Serial of Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Drama .**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 4 : Tragedy.**

* * *

"Kasane Teto? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah korban semalam," gumam Kaito memegangi dagunya.

"Jelaskan pada kami, IA!" seru Gumiya menatap IA dengan serius.

"B-Baiklah." IA pun mulai menceritakan kejadian dimulai dari alasannya pulang lebih dulu.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

Kemarin malam, IA pulang lebih dulu karena ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya, Kasane Teto. Awalnya ia hanya berkunjung. Tetapi karena sahabatnya sangat ingin tahu soal misteri pembunuhan berantai, mau tak mau IA harus menceritakan hasil penyelidikannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Karena IA sangat menyukai seseorang yang penasaran, jadi ia menceritakan mulai dari awal pembunuhan sampai sekarang. Ia tahu betul kalau Teto sudah mengetahui soal tragedi pelarian itu. Tapi Teto masih saja senantiasa untuk mendengarkan cerita yang sama.

"Jadi pembunuh berantai itu masih belum ditemukan?" tanya Teto penasaran

"Begitulah," balas IA menghelakan nafas panjang, "bahkan Gumiya-kun belum bisa menemukan arti kodenya."

"He~~" Teto menatap IA dengan wajah liciknya, "IA-chan sudah punya pacar ya~"

Seketika muka IA memerah, "B-Bukan! Dia hanya rekan kerjaku saja!" bantahnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan dia kepadaku," pinta Teto penuh senyuman licik.

"Teto-chan! Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!" bentaknya.

"Kalau bukan, kamu harus bisa menceritakannya tanpa gugup," pinta Teto lagi memojokkan IA.

"Umn..." IA tampak berpikir sejenak., "Gumiya-kun itu lelaki seumuranku dengan kemampuan analisa yang hebat. Dulu ia pernah disebut _Lazy Mysterius_ karena mampu menyelesaikan misteri paling susah. Tapi ia berhenti karena sering dipaksa memecahkan misteri. Dan kini ia kembali untuk membalasdendamkan adiknya."

Bukannya kagum, Teto justru tertawa keras karena cerita kecil IA," Ahaha~~ _Lazy Mysterius_? Sebutan apa itu?"

"Jangan mengejeknya!" seru IA membentak, "dia lebih hebat dari yang kamu pikirkan!"

Sontak saja Teto terdiam. IA terlihat tidak senang ketika Gumiya ditertawakan. Pasalnya dulu IA sangat mengagumi Gumiya. Bahkan ia sempat belajar banyak agar bisa bersaing denganya. Tapi sayangnya semangat itu hilang saat tahu kalau Gumiya tidak berminat menjadi detektif.

Jam dinding pun berdering keras. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. IA terkejut dan segera berkemas-kemas pulang.

"Maaf Teto-chan. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"EH!? Kenapa pulang? Tidak menginap saja?" ujar Teto terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Mamaku bisa khawatir kalau aku menginap di sini," balasnya terus melangkah keluar.

Teto terlihat sedih. Kesedihan itu bisa IA rasakan meski mereka berjarak lumayan jauh. Bagi IA, melihat teman sedih adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. IA memiliki keinginan untuk membuat semua orang bahagia. Langkahnya untuk keluar pun memudar.

Dengan menghelakan nafas, IA pun mendekati Teto lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Besok aku akan menceritakan hal paling seru,"

Seharusnya IA merasa senang. Tapi senyumnya memudar melihat Teto tersenyum licik, "Hehehe~ aku tahu kamu akan mengatakan itu, IA-chan."

"Kamu benar-benar menjengkelkan ya," gerutu IA lalu tertawa kecil. Mereka tertawa senang dan membuat suasana menjadi ceria lagi. Melihat waktu yang sudah semakin malam, IA pun pulang dan Teto mengantarnya menuju pintu utama.

Di saat mereka berdua berjalan di lorong ruangan melewati ruang tamu, Teto melihat sepucuk surat di lantai ruang tamu. Karena penasaran, ia pun berjalan ke arah surat itu tanpa perasaan curiga. Begitu dibuka, isinya adalah kode dari si pembunuh berantai.

"WAAH! IA-CHAN! LIHATLAH!" teriaknya sangat kegirangan memanggil IA.

IA menghelakan nafas lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, "Sudah malam. bisakah kamu di—"

Namun ketika IA mengawali langkah awalnya, tak disangka IA menginjak lantai yang diduga tombol untuk mengaktifkan jebakan. Dalam sekejab, tombak-tombak besi ditembakkan tepat dari bawah Teto. Karena tanpa peringatan, Teto harus menerima seluruh tombak itu. Satu... Dua... Tiga... tombak-tombak itu mulai ditembakkan. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk dilihat. Saking banyaknya, tubuh Teto ditancapi tombak-tombak itu bagaikan hewan landak.

IA sangat terkejut sampai tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat orang terbunuh dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Percikan darah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tak sedikitnya yang mengenai IA.

"IA... –chan." Teto masih bisa berbicara. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap bisa menyentuh tangan IA untuk terakhir kalinya.

"TETO-CHAN!" IA pun berusaha menggapai tangan Teto. Namun hal itu dibatalkan oleh satu tembakan tombak yang memutuskan tangan kanan Teto.

Cipratan darah pun mengenai muka IA. Ia berteriak sangat kesar. Sangat keras sampai tenggorokkannya sakit. Pikirannya meledak melihat bagaimana sahabatnya terbunuh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terus bergetar tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Raut muka yang dulunya dikenal sebagai gadis paling riang kini berubah menjadi gadis paling menyedihkan.

Cukup lama ia berada di depan mayat itu. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Tatapannya menjadi kosong seketika. Namun semua itu sirna begitu teringat Gumiya yang kehilangan adik kesayangannya. IA memaksa untuk berdiri lalu berlari keluar rumah dan menuju ke rumah Gumiya dengan tujuan menginap di sana.

(Flashback End)

Gumiya dan Kaito tidak bisa melontarkan komentar sedikitpun. Ceritanya seakan-akan membuat mereka merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sahabat. Meski Gumiya pernah merasakannya saat kehilangan Rin, tapi ia tidak pernah setegar IA yang masih bisa beraktivitas seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi alasan lain kau ke rumahku karena tahu tidak ada orang di sana?"

IA mengangguk. Raut mukanya seakan-akan masih merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang. Tundukkan kepala gadis itu membuat Gumiya semakin bisa merasakan perasaannya. Baginya, membiarkan gadis kesakitan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia biarkan.

Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, Gumiya memeluk IA dengan erat, "Tenanglah. Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama," ucap Gumiya tepat di dekat telinga IA, "benarkan Ka-i-to-kun?" Gumiya melirik ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan seolah-olah aksinya adalah balas dendam.

"Sebaiknya kau melepas pelukan itu lalu kembali memikirkan pelakunya," gumam Kaito cemburu.

"Oh! Kita akan menangkapnya malam ini," balas Gumiya melepas pelukannya.

Ekspresi Kaito sangat kaku. Di antara terkejut, senang dan takut. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba, senang karena Gumiya sudah mengetahui pelakunya, dan takut karena harus ikut menangkap pelakunya, "Jelaskan kepada kami dulu sebelum membuat rencanamu itu."

Gumiya menghelakan nafasnya, "Kalian ingat isi baris kedua di kode sebelum Kasane Teto dan adikku?"

"Aku masih ingat. Perlu fotonya?" balas Kaito menunjuk ke arah lokernya.

Gumiya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah baris kedua itu adalah korban selanjutnya. Coba kaitkan dengan huruf paling depan dan paling belakang dari nama korban."

Kaito dan IA bergumam. Sesekali mereka menundukkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan maksud Gumiya yang satu ini. Tak lama bergumam, mereka terkejut dan langsung memandangi Gumiya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan angkanya?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Itu adalah lokasi korban diukur dari pusat kota menggunakan derajat," jelas Gumiya singkat.

Kaito mengangguk paham, "Bagaimana dengan baris selanjutnya?"

"Apa kalian ingat kejadian beberapa bulan sebelum awal munculnya pembunuh berantai itu?" tanya Gumiya kembali.

Kaito pun mengingat-ingat kejadian yang di maksudkan peristiwa yang Gumiya maksudkan. Suara gumaman kebingungan terus saja Kaito keluarkan. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya sampai Gumiya sendirilah yang mengatakannya.

"Kebangkrutan perusahaan besar elektronik."

Kaito terkejut. Dulunya ia lah yang memberitahu berita itu kepada sahabatnya itu. Tetapi tak disangka dia sampai lupa tentang berita itu, "Tapi apa hubungannya?" tanya Kaito belum begitu paham.

"Gumiya-kun, apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya adalah akibat dari kebangkrutan itu?" tanya IA terdengar memahami maksud Gumiya.

"Apa maksudmu, IA-chan?" Kaito tidak bosannya bertanya terus. Gumiya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu lebih suka bertanya daripada berpikir sendiri.

"Kaito, apa isi pesan bahasa Jerman di hari Senin sampai Sabtu?" lagi-lagi Gumiya melontarkan pertanyaan daripada menjelaskan. Pertanda ia kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah _Unfall, Elend, Gewalt, Verfolgung, Zwang,_ dan _Unterdruckung_..." begitu selesai menyebutkan, Kaito sadar dengan maksud Gumiya yang sebenarnya, "jangan-jangan—"

"Benar. Kecelakaan, penderitaan, kekerasan, penganiayaan, pemaksaan dan penindasan," sahut Gumiya, "dan itu semua adalah inti berita di seminggu setelah kebangkrutan."

Lagi-lagi Kaito harus dikejutkan dengan pemikiran super dari sahabatnya. Padahal Gumiya baru menjalankan aksi detektifnya selama dua hari. Tapi ia sudah hampir menyelesaikannya. Tidak salah kalau Kaito mengajak sahabat pemalas yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu, Gumiya?" Kaito bertanya sambil bersiap untuk ke kasir.

"Oh! Aku mengetahuinya karena menabrak seseorang tadi," jawabnya menuju loker.

Suasana menghening. Kaito ingin sekali bertanya lagi, tapi ia yakin kalau sahabatnya akan kesal untuk kedua kalinya. Jika dihitung, sudah banyak pertanyaan yang Kaito lemparkan kepada Gumiya. Dalam pikirannya, Gumiya pasti akan melemparkan pertanyaan kepadanya daripada menjelaskan lagi. Dan Kaito pun memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu saja.

"Gumiya-kun, bagaimana dengan rencanamu tadi?" tanya IA yang sepertinya pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin Kaito katakan.

"IA, kau tahu kode yang ditinggalkan semalam?" seperti dugaan Kaito, Gumiya lebih memilih melemparkan pertanyaan daripada menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya ada dua kode," IA merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkannya kepada Gumiya.

Dalam ponsel itu tertulis "138MA'LS' 17" saja. IA pun juga mengatakan kode yang ia lihat dari surat semalam, "Kalau kode yang ada di kertas semalam '96MA 17'."

Kaito bergumam. Angka 96 itu sama dengan Rin. Tapi kode yang lain adalah 138, yang sepertinya itu berada di daerah tenggara, "Tapi siapa MA'LS' itu?" bingung Kaito.

"Oh! Mungkinkah Megpoid Gumiya 'Lazy Mysterius'?" seru IA sangat senang.

Gumiya terkejut. Tangannya yang ingin meraih lokernya terhenti, "J-Jangan keras-keras. Itu julukan yang memalukan."

"Berarti kita akan menangkapnya dengan kau sebagai umpannya? Ide hebat," ujar Kaito berusaha menahan tawanya.

IA memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, "Tapi bukankah malam ini tidak ada pembunuhan, Gumiya-kun?"

"Kedua kode itu terlalu singkat. Aku yakin pembunuh itu memberi kode singkat karena bermaksud untuk melancarkan aksinya hari ini," jelasnya singkat.

Kaito menghelakan nafasnya. Mungkin helaan nafas itu pertanda Kaito sudah tenang. Sebenarnya ia pernasaran dengan siapa pelakunya, "Gumiya, apa kau ta—"

Gumiya melirik ke arah Kaito dengan tajam. Dari lirikan itu, dapat disimpulkan Gumiya tahu siapa pelakunya tapi malas menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya ini. Akan lebih baik Kaito tidak jadi bertanya daripada dilototi oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Pelakunya adalah K.O!" serunya bernada tinggi.

"Tunggu Gumiya-kun, bukankah K.O itu berarti _Knocked Out_?" seru IA mengelak.

Gumiya menghelakan nafas, "Kalian ini menjengkelkan. Lihat saja nanti malam!"

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

.

.

Dan sudah sampai chap 4 XD

Chap selanjutnya adalah Chap terakhir ^^

Silahkan ditunggu dan terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter terakhir sudah sampai XD

Silahkan tebak pelakunya X"D

* * *

 **"Serial of Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Drama .**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID/UTAULOID/FANLOID's Production that's involved in this FanFic is not mine.**

 **Chapter 5 : Twist.**

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Suasana kamar Gumiya masih terasa damai-damai saja, meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Menurut catatan Kaito, pembunuh berantai itu akan menyerang jika malam sudah tiba. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Apa Gumiya salah perkiraan lagi?

Dalam rencananya, Gumiya akan menghadapi pembunuh itu satu lawan satu. Tugas Kaito adalah membantu Gumiya jika kesusahan. Sedangkan IA menghubungi polisi jika Gumiya dan Kaito tidak bisa menanganinya.

Saat ini, Gumiya berada di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya berdiri di dekat jendela yang letaknya jauh dari pintu kamar. Sahabatnya, Kaito, berada di dalam lemari bajunya. Sedangkan IA berada di kamar mandi.

Awalnya Gumiya ingin Kaito berada di kamarnya sendiri daripada harus bersembunyi di lemari. Tapi Kaito tidak ingin IA berada di kamar Gumiya sendirian. Begitu pula Gumiya yang tidak ingin IA berada di kamar Kaito. Sebagai jalan pintasnya, IA menyarankan Kaito bersembunyi di lemari agar tidak timbul kesalahpahaman.

Alhasil, Kaito mengikuti saran IA. Gumiya yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Alasan kenapa Gumiya tertawa adalah Kaito menyetujui saran IA tanpa melihat lemarinya lebih dulu. Begitu Kaito sampai di kamar Gumiya, Kaito terkejut karena lemarinya tidak sebesar imajinasinya. Satu-satunya pilihan Kaito adalah menahan sempitnya di dalam lemari itu.

"Mungkin dia akan pingsan jika pembunuh itu tidak datang," batin Gumiya melihati lemarinya yang goyang terus.

Tak lama setelah membatin, terdengar suara langkah dari lorong asrama. Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung menenangkan dirinya di lemari. Karena sudah jam delapan, tidak mungkin petugas asrama yang berkeliling. Kemungkinannya adalah salah satu siswa di asrama ini atau pembunuh berantai itu sendiri.

Gumiya menundukkan kepala dalam artian memikirkan siapa orang yang berjalan di lorong itu. Setiap ketokan sepatu ia pikirkan dengan baik. Semakin jelas dan semakin jelas. Suara ketokan sepatu yang terkesan berat. Ditambah lagi dengan suara gesekan besi.

Dengan mengangkat kepalanya, Gumiya menyerukan apa yang ia pikirkan, "Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Suasana menghening. Suara langkah itu langsung menghilang ketika Gumiya berseru barusan. Gumiya menegakkan badannya dan memandangi pintu kamarnya. Pikirnya, akan terjadi sesuatu tak lama lagi.

GREEK

"Tak kusangka kau tahu kalau aku akan datang."

Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok lelaki bertopeng dengan dua katana di belakangnya. Karena kamar Gumiya sangat gelap, penampilan lelaki bertopeng itu tidak bisa terlihat jelas. Tapi kegelapan itu tidak menghentikan Gumiya untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri yang mengundangku," seru Gumiya memandangi lelaki itu.

Suasana menghening lagi. Lelaki bertopeng itu seakan-akan tidak paham dengan maksud Gumiya walaupun sebenarnya ia paham jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu?" lagi-lagi Gumiya tidak berhentinya mengeluarkan suara keras.

Lelaki bertopeng itu terkejut lagi. Keinginan untuk mengambil katana dari sarungnya langsung hilang setelah mendengar ucapan Gumiya barusan. Tanpa ragu, ia melepas topengnya di hadapan Gumiya.

"Mau kau buka atau tidak, aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu karena kita sudah saling berjumpa," ucap Gumiya mendekati lelaki itu, "benarkan, Kamui Gakupo?"

"Sesuai harapanku," ucap lelaki itu selesai melepas topengnya.

Dalam hati, Kaito dan IA yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Perkataan Gumiya yang bisa menebak pelakunya saja sudah mengejutkan mereka berdua. Apalagi jika Gumiya bisa menebak maksud dari pelaku saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau membunuh banyak orang, Gakupo?" tanya Gumiya tepat di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu alasannya?" tanya Gakupo kembali dengan senyumnya.

Gumiya terlihat kesal. Raut muka menandakan kalau dirinya sudah tahu jawabannya, "Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan atau melarikan diri saja?"

Gakupo terlihat senang. Ucapan Gumiya barusan seperti ada benarnya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Sebanyak apapun aku melakukannya, semua itu tidak berhasil."

"Saat kau sudah mengambil bola mata Rin, kau menangis di hadapannya. Kau tidak rela untuk membunuh dengan satu serangan lagi. Maka dari itu kau justru kabur meninggalkan Rin dengan luka parah," kata Gumiya. Ia menundukkan kepala berharap bisa menerima kematian adiknya, "lalu kau meminta bantuanku."

Gakupo mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya begitu sedih tidak seperti biasanya, "Karena itu tolong a—"

"Maaf Gakupo, itu tidak mungkin," sela Gumiya.

Gakupo terdiam bisu. Ia tidak menyangka Gumiya menolak untuk membantunya setelah memberitahu semuanya kemarin, "K-Kenapa... tidak bisa?"

Gumiya menghelakan nafas panjang lalu menatap Gakupo tajam, "karena kau akan mati disini."

SLASH

Tebasan pisau belati pun terdengar cukup keras ke arah Gakupo. Bukan dari Gumiya, melainkan dari Kaito yang baru saja mendobrak pintu lemari. Tebasan yang sangat kencang dari belakang Gumiya. Karena bisa memprediksi hal itu, Gumiya dapat menghindarinya tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri.

Karena gelap dan serangan yang sangat cepat, Gakupo tidak sempat menghalaunya. Hasilnya tebasan itu mengenai lehernya hingga hampir putus. Siapapun yang terkena serangan itu pasti akan mati seketika. Gakupo terjatuh dengan darah yang bercucuran mengenai kedua orang lainnya.

"Sesuai dugaanku kau akan melakukannya, Kaito," ucap Gumiya tanpa melirik ke arah Kaito.

"Huff~ hampir saja mengenaimu ya, Gumiya," balas Kaito jongkok di dekat mayat Gakupo lalu melucuti segala senjata yang dibawa Gakupo.

"Kupikir targetmu adalah aku, Kaito atau lebih tepatnya Kurase Kaito," seru Gumiya menatap sinis.

Kaito tertawa keras lalu berdiri menatap Gumiya, "Ahaha~ apa maksudmu Gumiya? Namaku Shion Kaito."

"Itu hanya trik kecilmu agar tidak ketahuan. Kurase adalah keluarga besar pemilik elektronik dulu. Dan anaknya bernama Kaito. Rumornya Kaito dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kaulah Kaito itu dan kaulah yang menjadi dalangnya," jelas Gumiya membentak.

Lagi-lagi Kaito tertawa. Ia seperti membenarkan ucapan Gumiya, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengetahuinya. Apa maumu?"

"Kau hanya memaksa orang lain untuk menjadi pembunuh saja. Sisanya kau membuat kode untuk orangmu itu agar bisa melanjutkan pembunuhannya. Terlebih lagi targetmu tidak asal-asalan. Alasan kenapa kau menarget Adikku dan sahabat IA karena kau ingin aku dan IA berada di pihakmu. Seperti yang kau lalukan kepada bawahanmu yang sebelumnya," jelas Gumiya masih menatap sinis.

"Aha~ AHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa jahat pun mulai terdengar jelas dari mulut Kaito. Gumiya yang ada di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap dengan kesal saja. Ia merasa sangat kecewa karena sahabatnya adalah dalang dari pembunuh berantai itu dan kesal karena selama ini Kaito berteman dengannya hanya untuk mengendalikan dirinya saja.

IA yang di dalam kamar mandi langsung panik. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu tapi tak disangka pintu itu dikunci dari luar, "Gumiya-kun! Kaito-kun! Apa yang terjadi?"

Kaito melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Ia baru sadar kalau pintu itu terkunci agar IA tidak ikut dalam pertarungan ini, "Tak kusangka kau sampai segitunya, Gumiya. Mengunci IA di kamar mandi agar tidak melihat kita."

"Kaito, jawab aku. Kenapa kau melakukan sampai seperti ini?" tanya Gumiya menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk balas dendam! Kau sendiri sudah tahu kan?"

Gumiya menggeram kesal. Memang benar ia tahu alasannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya sekarang ini. Dulunya Kaito membunuh banyak orang karena balas dendam. Namun sekarang ini niatnya berubah menjadi kesenangan saja.

Dulu setelah kebangkrutan perusahaan besar elektronik, banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi dalam seminggu itu. Banyak yang menganggap peristiwa itu adalah peristiwa biasa seperti pada umumnya. Namun Gumiya berpikir peristiwa itu adalah ledakan amarah dari karyawan perusahaan besar elektronik.

Dalam ledakan karyawan itu, semuanya bisa ditangani oleh polisi sehingga kekacauan tidak berlangsung cukup lama. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa membuat Kaito, anak dari pemimpin besar perusahan itu cukup tenang. Itu karena ayahnya terbunuh saat melakukan demo.

Amarah Kaito meningkat. Kebenciannya terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya pun bergejolak. Ia merasakan hawa untuk membunuh semua orang di kota itu dalam sekejap. Kaito berpikir kalau melakukannya sendirian adalah tindakan bodoh. Maka dari itu ia berusaha memimpin perusahaan Ayahnya dan mengambil alih karyawan ayahnya.

Berbekal omong kosong dan keyakinan, Kaito berhasil mengendalikan seluruh pikiran karyawan ayahnya. Perlahan-lahan Kaito menyuruh mereka membunuh banyak orang di kota itu. Mulai dari para polisi sampai orang-orang yang membenci ayahnya.

Satu per satu targetnya telah dihabisi. Semua berjalan baik sampai kepanikan melanda kota itu. Para penduduk berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kota di waktu yang bersamaan. Namun hal itu tidak mengejutkan Kaito. Bahkan kepanikan itu sendiri adalah bagian dari rencananya yang lain.

Kaito menggunakan seluruh karyawannya untuk melenyapkan penduduk yang kabur. Mulai dari menjadi pembunuh, memasang bom dan lain-lain. Banyak karyawannya yang mati satu demi satu karena melawan aparat kepolisian. Tapi itu tidak menghancurkan rencananya. Karena ia hanya tinggal menekan tombol merah untuk mengaktifkan semua bomnya.

Perasaannya pun mulai berubah. Ia sangat terobsesi untuk membuat orang trauma. Tapi Kaito tidak ingin mengotori tangannya secara langsung. Maka dari itu ia membunuh salah satu keluarga dan menyisahkan satu orang untuk ia jadikan budak. Kaito mengulai cara itu terus menerus sampai akhirnya mendapatkan Gakupo.

Gumiya sangat mengetahui hal itu saat ia mengunjungi rumahnya sehari setelah Rin meninggal. Ia memasuki kamar Rin untuk menggambil beberapa benda untuk ia kenang. Dalam lemarinya, Gumiya melihat kalau Rin sudah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai ini juga. Namun dalam catatannya, Rin mengatakan kalau semua ini bukan salah pembunuhnya, melainkan dalang yang mendoktrin semua pembunuh itu.

"Maka dari itu aku bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah kau, si K.O alias Kaito," seru Gumiya selesai bercerita, "tak kusangka kau sampai berakting menjadi orang yang baik."

Mendengar semua itu, Kaito masih menyempatkan untuk tertawa keras. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gumiya bisa secerdar itu. Semua ucapan Gumiya sangat benar seperti bisa melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Keinginan Kaito untuk membuat Gumiya menjadi budaknya pun sirna. Diganti dengan keinginan untuk membunuh Gumiya sekarang juga.

"Kau benar-benar bisa menipu banyak orang. Bahkan aku juga tertipu. Tapi keadaan sudah berbalik." Gumiya menatap tajam ke arah Kaito lalu tersenyum licik, "sekarang, kuyakin kau ingin membunuhku sebelum aku melaporkannya kepada semua polisi di Jepang."

Kaito menatap tajam. Ia mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya lalu mengarahkan ke Gumiya, "Kau akan mati disini, Gumiya."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Hentakan kaki pun terdengar jelas. Kaito mulai melancarkan serangannya kepada Gumiya. Lagi-lagi Gumiya bisa menghindari serangan itu tanpa terluka. Berkali-kali tebasan itu Kaito lancarkan dan lagi-lagi Gumiya bisa menghindarinya dengan baik seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika melawan preman kemarin.

Belum sampai disana, Kaito mengeluarkan katananya yang lain. Awalnya ia bisa melukai lengan kanan Gumiya. Tapi itu hanya tipuan saja. Gumiya sengaja terkena serangan agar Kaito terlihat lengah. Saat itu juga Gumiya memukul Kaito sangat keras sampai Kaito terpental menghamtam dinding. Hantaman yang cukup keras dan membuat suara sangat nyaring.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku," ucap Gumiya mendekati Kaito.

"Benarkah?" Kaito dengan cepatnya berdiri dan menebaskan kedua katananya. Tak disangka serangan itu bisa melukai tubuh Gumiya meski bukan luka serius, "aha~ aku mendapatkan darahmu lagi."

Gumiya berdecih melihati lukanya. Ia cukup terkejut karena Kaito bisa segila itu. Dengan menghelakan nafasnya, Gumiya kembali tenang, "semua sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang."

"Memang ke—"

BRAAKK

Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Tak disangka itu adalah kepolisian yang sudah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kaito dan Gumiya, "Angkat tangan kalian!"

Melihat hal itu, Gumiya memilih untuk mengangkat tangannya. Namun Kaito tidak. Bukannya menyerahkan diri, ia berlari ke arah Gumiya lalu menusukkan katananya di tubuh Gumiya. Karena tidak memasang kuda-kuda, Gumiya harus menerimanya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.

Para polisi itu menembaki Kaito. Tapi itu percuma saja karena Kaito sendiri sudah melarikan diri dengan lompat lewat jendela. Penangkapan dalang pembunuhan berantai berujung gagal. Gumiya yang terluka serius harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan sekaligus penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlangsung begitu cepat. Gumiya yang selalu berada di rumah sakit akhirnya bisa keluar bebas. Saat penyelidikan, Gumiya memberikan segala informasi yang ia tahu kepada kepolisan. Karena informasi itulah Gumiya dijaga oleh polisi saat berada di rumah sakit mengingat Kaito yang belum tertangkap.

Kepolisan itu mempercayai Gumiya. Dan berkat otak briliannya, Kaito dapat ditangkap seminggu setelah ia kabur. Gumiya memprediksi semua apa yang Kaito lakukan agar tidak tertangkap dan bisa membunuh Gumiya sebelum tertangkap. Gumiya tahu rencana Kaito. Karena itu ia membuat rencana jebakan yang membuat Kaito termakan rencananya sendiri.

Semenjak tertangkapnya Kaito, keadaan kota itu menjadi cukup tenang. Tak ada lagi pembunuhan di malam hari. Semuanya terlihat lebih cerah seperti dulunya. Jembatan dan jalan penghubung ke kota lain sudah dibangun kembali demi memperlancar perekonomiannya.

Kepolisan berterima kasih atas bantuan Gumiya. Media masa ingin memberitakan kalau Gumiya lah yang menangkap Kaito. Tapi Gumiya menolak. Alasannya cukup sederhana, yaitu tidak ingin dikerumuni masa dan dikenal banyak orang. Ia ingin hidup tenang merasakan angin di bawah pohon hijau seperti dulu.

"Huff~ Akhirnya bisa tenang lagi," gumam Gumiya tidur di bawah pohon yang rindang.

SREK

Seseorang datang. Gadis yang sangat Gumiya kenal karena ikut menjaganya saat berada di rumah sakit, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Gumiya-kun."

Gumiya bangun lalu menatap gadis itu, "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencariku, IA."

Benar. Gadis itu adalah IA. Ia selalu mengunjungi Gumiya karena telah melindunginya di saat Kaito menyerang Gumiya, "Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu. Kita baru saja jadian kan?"

Gumiya bergerutu pelan. Memang benar kemarin mereka saling mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Hanya saja Gumiya masih belum siap untuk pergi bersama IA setiap hari, "Baik, baik. Maafkan aku."

IA tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Gumiya yang langka, "Apa kamu tidak sekolah lagi?"

"Mungkin saja tidak. Aku benci kalau ditanya banyak hal oleh orang lain," jawabnya datar.

Lagi-lagi IA harus tertawa mendengar reaksi Gumiya yang seolah-olah malas sekolah, "Kalau begitu temani aku kerja."

Gumiya tersenyum senang, "Kamu memang selalu begitu, IA."

.

.

\- END -

* * *

.

.

Sudah selesai XD

Bagaimana? Dugaan kalian tepat atau meleset? XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya


End file.
